An electronic device that incorporates an imaging element in which an image capture chip of the backside-illumination type and a signal processing chip are laminated together (hereinafter, such an imaging element will be termed a “laminated type imaging element”) has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document #1). In such a laminated type imaging element, the backside-illumination type image capture chip and the signal processing chip are laminated together so as to be connected via micro-bumps into block units each consisting of a plurality of pixels.
Furthermore, an imaging device is per se known (refer to Patent Document #2) in which a photoelectric conversion unit for image acquisition and a photoelectric conversion unit for luminance evaluation are provided to an imaging element, and in which an image signal is output from the photoelectric conversion unit for image acquisition when the total summed value of signals that are repeatedly output from this photoelectric conversion unit for luminance evaluation reaches a predetermined value.